


That Promised Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-WWII, mention of PTSD, steve is a painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a propaganda painter who falls in love with sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Six years after the war, they find each other again. <br/> PROMPT GIVEN TO MY FROM STUCKYBEARBARNES ON TUMBLR ^u^</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Promised Dance

During the war, Steve Rogers was an artist for war propaganda. He made good money, was able to travel to great places, sometimes it was risky but it was the closest he could get to actually making a difference. He wasn’t able to serve because of his severe illnesses, but he could paint and sketch. Traveling around with the guys had its perks. Peggy Carter was definitely one of them, but there was a certain gentleman in the 107 who made Steve laugh. His name was James Barnes, a sniper and a Brooklyn boy. He let Steve call him Bucky, his nickname at home.   
“Any girls back at home, Stevie?” Bucky asked, with the world’s most dangerous smirk alive.  
“No, I don’t get out too much.” He blushed for a moment. “What about you? Do you have any girls missing you?”  
Stupid, stupid. Why would you say that, Steve?   
“I went out with a few girls, I’d take them dancing.I never found got the chance to find the one, though.” Bucky’s smirk disappeared as he took a long drink from his flask.   
“That’s a shame, Bucky. But you’ll be able to find someone.” Me.  
Bucky looked at Steve. His bright blue eyes looked into Steve’s own blue eyes, but the only difference was; Bucky’s was filled with pain and sorrow where Steve’s was filled with dread and (even though he wasn’t too keen on admitting it in the mirror) lust. Bucky sighed and shrugged.   
“If I make it out of this war alive, we’re going dancing.” without another word, Bucky stood up and walked off.  
Steve gulped and full body blushed. He didn’t mean dancing with you. He meant girls. He has girls lining up, you’ve seen all the boxes and letters of love he gets from all those different girls. He’s not like you.  
But Steve could dream. And he did, most every night. He tried to spend as much time with Bucky as possible everyday. But they both had work to do.   
“Is that the Howling Commando’s and I?” he smiled, looking down at Steve’s work.  
“Do you like it?” Steve asked him.   
“Do I like it? Oh come on, Stevie! This is amazing, you’re a genius. You shouldn’t be making propaganda, you should be in the museums.” Bucky looked down at Steve.   
“That means a lot, Buck.” Steve tried not to blush and melt to the floor like a popsicle.   
“This is a lot better than the half naked women holding up banners and wearing helmets...not that those aren’t great…” he blushed. 

“I don’t work on those ones, actually.” Steve really blushed this time.   
“You and me both, I guess.” Bucky laughed and hid his face. “Sorry, too personal?”  
James Buchanan Barnes, you sly-  
“Shit, we’ve got to go, there’s trouble.” Bucky said in a panic.   
“Attack?” Steve began to sweat.   
“Airstrike. I have to go, be safe Steve. I fear this is farewell.” Bucky said will sorrow.   
“You too, James.” Steve tried to hold it together. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”  
Bucky shook Steve’s hand, but quickly pulled him into a hug. “I still owe you that dance.”  
That was the last thing Steve heard from Bucky. 

Six years after the war ended, Steve didn’t hear anything from Bucky or anyone from the 107th. He often kept in touch with the frazzled Peggy Carter, who was adjusting to life after war and Howard Stark but that was cut short when he dropped off the face of the Earth.   
“I guess you and Howard aren’t together anymore?” He asked Peggy one late night.  
“Steve, you nosy little man. Howard and I were never dating, I’ve told you a billion times.” she laughed.   
“Are you going with anyone?” he asked her, but Peggy knew it wasn’t meant the way most men meant it. She was smart like that.   
“Absolutely not. I’m afraid to say most of the men I’m encountering aren’t quite… well who am I kidding? They’re all jackasses.” Peggy sighed.  
“Bucky wasn’t a jackass.” Steve said punkily.   
“No he wasn’t. He was a good man and a good soldier. I can ask the SSR if they know where he is. He could be anywhere.” Peggy’s voice lost its usual joking tone.   
“Peggy, I don’t want to fondue with a grave.” Steve sighed.  
“Well I hope you don’t fondue a grave.”   
“I meant the cheese, Peg.” Steve laughed.   
“Oh my sweet Steve, I can assure you, James Barnes is out there, you just have to look.”  
“I moved to Brooklyn in hopes I’d see him around. I’m afraid I might spot him and then his beautiful wife and children, you know?” his stomach ached at the thought.   
“I’ll look for him tomorrow morning. Promise. I have to go to bed, Steve. Not all of us a made a fortune on paintings of their muse or naked ladies. I have to fight for my job.” she yawned.  
“Goodnight, Peggy. If you need me to come up there, I can paint those fools very threateningly.” Steve smiled.   
“Thanks, honey. You’re a peach.”

“Bucky?”   
“Huh?” the man with long hair turned around.   
Steve would hide but that face looked so familiar. “Sargent James Barnes?”  
The man gasped and smiled big. It was Bucky. He walked to Steve and shook his hand.   
“I never thought I’d see you again.” Bucky said.   
“Where have you been?” Steve asked.  
“All over the US. Hitchhiking. I can’t settle.” his smile never left his face.  
“Need a place to stay?” Steve asked.   
“Yes, I do.” Bucky looked thrilled.   
“I have a place a few blocks from here, you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.” Steve smiled.   
Back at Steve’s apartment, Bucky hugged Steve. Steve nearly broke in half, Bucky held him so fiercely. Wait until Peggy hears this. The two spent a lot of time catching up, Bucky had great stories. Steve’s weren’t as great. Wake up, paint, eat, talk to Peggy, take a walk, read, paint, eat, and sleep.   
“You’re living large though.” Bucky said, admiring the nice apartment, especially the TV.  
“For a small man, I’d say so.” Steve smiled. “You can take the spare bedroom. I’m right across the hall.”   
“Pretty different from the bunks and the ground.” he laughed. “I slept on a mattress that was softer than a cloud with six other people in California, I ended up sleeping on the floor.”  
For dinner, they went the the diner. Bucky paid, even though Steve had the money.   
Does he remember the dance he promised me?

That night, Steve woke up to piercing screams and the sounds of a lamp breaking. He jumped out of bed and quickly ran to Bucky’s room. Was there an intruder?  
“Bucky?” Steve yelled. When he opened the door, he almost fell to his knees.   
Bucky was crying and breathing heavily. He was as pale as a ghost.   
“Bucky?” Steve asked softly.  
“Stevie?” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry… Steve. I-”  
“No, no don’t apologize, Bucky.” Steve had read about this.   
“You can go back to bed, Steve. I’m okay now.” Bucky wiped his tears.   
“Okay. If you need me, just call out.” Steve said.   
“Thank you.” Bucky whispered, touching Steve’s hand lightly. 

Bucky didn't like watching the news, it reminded him of the war. He didn't like certain movies either. Steve respected that. The two always had fun together though, they’d go dancing but not at the clubs, never at the clubs.   
“One of these day’s we’ll be able to.” Bucky would say, putting his fingers through Steve’s hair as he layed on Bucky’s chest.   
“I like dancing at home though, lowers my chances of becoming the laughing stock of the hop sock or whatever those are called.”   
“Poor, Stevie.” Bucky would chuckle.   
Steve liked painting Bucky. He liked mixing all the blues he had to paint his eyes, and the peach and white for his skin, the brown and black for his hair, there were canvases of Bucky lined against the walls.   
“I'm afraid I'm in love with you, pal.” Bucky said one night at the diner.  
Steve’s milkshake nearly came out of his nose. “I know.”  
Bucky smiled. Steve glared at him, he loved to embarrass him.

Peggy came to their secret ceremony at one of Howard’s mansions. The Commando’s did too.   
“I’m with you until the end of the line.” Bucky said.   
“For better or for worse.” Steve smiled..  
“Til death do us part.” Bucky smirked.  
"Can I have that dance now?" Steve asked.


End file.
